powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Myers Jr (Grid Series)
Eric is the son of the Quantum Ranger, and he is the first Orange Angel Force Ranger. It is revealed at the end of Angel Force that he is the true vessel for the Celestial King, Orphan. Personality & traits Biography History Born in 1994, Eric Jr is the son of Time Force Ranger, Eric Myers. Eric Senior had impregnated a girl named Sonja while in high school. Sonja raised Eric Jr. for the most part with Eric Senior not involved much in his son's life until after the events of Time Force led to Eric Senior returning to his son and raising him to the best of his abilities. Eric Jr. has grown to resent his father though and attempts to outshine him as seen during the Venjix Virus outbreak. He led a group of refugees to another secret city about a hundred miles away from Corinth. Power Rangers: Angel Force Eric Jr. arrives to Angel Grove purely by accident. His car ends up breaking down outside of town and he goes to the local mechanic to get help when the mechanic is attacked by a Daimon. Eric Jr. fights the Daimon until the Power Rangers, forcing Adam's program to select Eric Jr as the Orange Ranger. With his Orange Rhino Zord, he's able to combine with Tommy's White Tiger Zord to form the Archangel Megazord to destroy the monster. Eric Jr. is a valuable member of the team, while being immensely secretive. For the longest time, he rarely opened up to anyone with the exception of Connor, as well as Serena when she joins the team and moves in with her in the Astro Megaship. Part of this is due to a lack of trust in people that he gained because of his father as well as his own closeted sexuality. Serena helps him accepts himself for who he is then later pursues Connor in a romantic relationship after he breaks up with Ric. Connor begins to date Eric after a musical Daimon nearly destroys the Rangers, leading an emotionally vulnerable Connor, who had just confessed to the Rangers that he had died and gone to Heaven, asking Eric to kill him. Eric instead kisses Connor, helping the boy find the motivation to continue living. The relationship is doomed for tragedy. Connor would break up with him as Samael's awakening makes things complicated, Eric resists the Dark Lord of Envy (Leviathan) taunts into destroying Ric to be with Connor, and constantly fights to keep Connor safe from Zodiark. During the apocalypse, life would forever change. Eric would propose to Connor which ends horribly as Zodiark submits to Orphan only to be stabbed by Satanail, leading Connor to awaken as Samael. It is revealed that Eric is Orphan's true vessel who accepts on the condition that Orphan treats Samael as an equal, not his submissive. Eric transfers his powers to Cid then fades away after Samael pretended to be Connor to make the transition easier. Now, what little is left of Eric's essence lives on within Orphan, the Celestial King. Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates Eric's essence seems to have fully fused with the Celestial King, this eventually caused Orphan to evolve into a new form, more of a contemporary combination of their two forms. Powers & Abilities Powers: *'Force Field - '''Alice boosts his natural abilities much like she did to the other. Eric's abilities turn out to be his natural urge to defend others that he's able to project force fields. His shields are capable of defending others from attacks as well as himself. Once, he projects his power to protect the Cosmic Ultra Zord from a fatal attack from the Sun Crusher Zord. *'Job Class Form -''' His Job Class Change involves him becoming a Dragoon. As a Dragoon, Eric is able to move across the battlefield with remarkable speed, almost compared to Haley in her Ninja form. He is also capable of leaping across the area with amazing speed before returning to the ground to deliver fatal attacks. Abilities: *'Orange Ranger Sunlight Manipulation' - As the Orange Ranger, Eric has control of the element of sunlight versus Tommy's element of light. Using his Celestial Lance, he uses the attack Shinning Celestial Leap which involves him jumping across the immediate area and returns to the ground to crush his opponents. Trivia Category:Orange Ranger Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:Heroes Category:Characters